Mi Amor
by TonyLove
Summary: Es la final del concurso más esperando por el mundo entero, American Dreamz, ahora el último grupo de cantantes tiene que afrontar sus problemas para poder impresionar a los jueces, ¿podrán hacerlo? Slash


Estábamos frente a millones de personas, los jueces, nuestros rivales, los espectadores, todos esperando que iniciáramos la última presentación de la noche, en la cual se decidiría si ganábamos o no la competencia, mucha presión si me preguntan. Pero eso era l que menos me importaba en ese segundo, mis ánimos se encontraban por el suelo y la razón era muy simple, mi amigo, amante y más importante aún mi compañero en el dueto de la canción no se encontraba a mi lado como siempre lo había hecho. Algunos pensarían que "como puede hacer la canción si no está su compañero" es verdad, aparte de que no sonaría igual no es lo mismo sin él, simplemente le da vida a la canción, claro, como no va a darle vida a una canción que escribí por él; aunque ambos la hubiéramos hecho mi parte fue dedicada a ese hermoso rostro que siempre había estado a mi lado desde que lo conocí, mi amor.

Todo esto pasaba por mi mente mientras me encontraba en el escenario, las luces y las miradas estaban sobre nosotros y con "nosotros" me refiero a los demás coristas, a los de la banda, mis amigos también y esa era otra de las razones por la cual tenía que cantar hoy, no podía defraudarlos, odio defraudar a alguien, aunque ya lo había hecho una vez...con él.

Me acerque al micrófono, todavía no estaba listo para cantar, solo quería dar un anuncio, un importante anuncio que no sabría si daría resultado, aunque una parte de mi quería creerlo estaba seguro de que no lo haría, ya no podía reparar el daño ocasionado.

-Buenas noches a todos, miembros del jurado -observé a los tres miembros, dos hombres sentados a los lados y una mujer en el medio-, contrincantes -miré de manera algo despectiva hacia el líder del otro grupo, disimuladamente por supuesto- público presente y por supuesto a nuestros admiradores -ahora sonrío y levanto la mano, lo cual responden con aplausos y gritos- antes que nada quiero decirles -la sonrisa se apaga- que hoy no cantaremos como grupo, ya que nos falta un integrante, sin él no somos una banda, sólo quiero decir que estés donde estés espero que escuches este mensaje que lo que más deseo es que me perdones y que esta canción que me ayudaste a componer está dedicada totalmente a ti, Mi Amor...

Mi Amor es el título de la canción, aunque no sabría decirles si lo dije por eso o porque exprese a miles de personas que lo amaba y que necesitaba su perdón, los espectadores empezaron a murmurar, al igual que los jueces, no me importaba...el sonido del piano comenzó y después el de una guitarra, después empecé a cantar con lo que sentía en mi corazón, absoluta tristeza y dolor, pero más que nada, soledad...

_An empty street, an empty house_

_A hole inside my heart_

_I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller._

Las palabras fluían de mis labios de manera suave, pero se notaba la tristeza en mi voz, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta...no sé si sonaba mal pero no me importaba, de esa manera me sentía y de esa manera voy a cantar, aunque en el fondo quisiera romper en lágrimas.

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together. Oh yeah._

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever..._

En la frase siguiente siempre discutíamos para ver quién iba a empezar, está de más decir que él me ganó y lo dejé cantarlo con su tan melodiosa voz, cuanto deseaba que estuviera ahí, pero ya estoy entendiendo que no va a llegar, no me engañaré más.

_...Reaching for the love that seems so far._

Al darme cuenta de que antes de decir la frase alguien me había interrumpido, esa voz se me hacía familiar, la luz que estaba sobre mi se apagó y se enciende sobre un chico de cabellos dorados, piel blanca y unos ojos azules hermosos, sobre un chico perfecto que cantaba con esa voz tan melodiosa y tranquila que me cautivo desde que lo vi y con su sonrisa que me la dedicaba, por lo menos eso creo, mi precioso ángel, era él.

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

No pude seguir cantando, mi impresión era tan grande que sólo pude mirarlo, él guió a las demás voces, como en las prácticas, aunque los demás no se veían tan asombrados, con eso quiero decir los demás del grupo ya que los que veían la presentación estaban tan impactados como yo, como si supieran la razón por la cual se había ido y desconocieran el por qué estaba aquí, cosa que tampoco sabía. Se me acercó y mientras cantaba me dio la señas de que siguiera cantando, ya que seguíamos en la competencia, ya se me había olvidado.

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again..._

Empecé a cantar con otros sentimientos, tal cual la canción lo decía, como si estuviera perfectamente escrita para ambos, el lugar donde más quería estar, a su lado obviamente, aunque aún me sentía confundido.

_...My love._

Dije esto último yo solo, esta vez tampoco sabía si lo decía porque así iba la letra o simplemente porque quería llamarlo, para que estuviera más cerca, mi amor.

_I try to read, I go to work_

_I'm laughing with my friends_

_But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. __Oh no._

Ésta era la parte en la que solamente cantaba él, aunque misteriosamente, parecía como si me estuviera contando por qué estaba aquí, quizás fue sólo mi imaginación la que pensó que había regresado porque no podía dejar de pensar en mi, como me pasaba a mi también que no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza, aunque fuera por solo un segundo, aunque de igual forma no quería hacerlo, quiero que siempre esté presente en mí.

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together. __Oh yeah._

Seguía él cantando, se ve de una manera maravillosa, no quería ni pestañar porque sentía que dejarlo de ver por un segundo era algo así como un pecado, claro que sólo yo podía hacerlo.

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever..._

Volví a entrar en la canción, cantando para él como había prometido desde un principio, que esta canción estaba solamente dedicada a esa persona de la cual necesitaba su perdón, aunque en verdad no sé si lo tengo, espero que así sea, si no, cuál sería la razón de estar aquí, ¿o no lo haría por mí?

_...Reaching for the love that seems so far_.

Como al principio de la canción, él cantaba sólo esta frase, la cual aún no sabía si significaba algo bueno para el aparente momento de "enamoramiento" que podían sentir todos lo que estaban en ese lugar.

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

En todo lo que llevaba la canción era la primera vez que nuestras voces se juntaban, sonaba maravilloso si me lo preguntan, pero me sentía algo distante de su cuerpo, quería estar más cerca, ya no importaba si se me alejaba, no tendría otra oportunidad como esta nunca, jamás. Me le acerque poco a poco, quedando en el medio del escenario, a pocos centímetros de él, no retrocedió ni un poco, eso me alegro profundamente, creo que hasta más.

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again..._

Por segunda vez podía escuchar esta frase "el lugar que más quiero" él la había escrito y ya por décima vez, me vuelvo a repetir que esta canción no pudo haber sido más perfecta, lo único más perfecto que esta canción era el momento que me dejaba pasar a su lado, sintiendo tanta confusión, asombro y amor que podría equivocarme por cualquier cosa, lo que menos estaba era concentrado en la canción y justamente llegó esa parte, donde todas las demás voces se apagaban y la mía era la única que se escuchaba.

_To hold you in my arms_

_To promise you my love..._

Tomé su mano, la cual no tenía el micrófono y la estreché contra la mía suavemente, mientras cantaba dulcemente para él, esta era mi dedicación, no eran sólo palabras, es exactamente lo que siento por él, ojalá sienta todo el amor y cariño que le expreso a través de estas suaves letras.

_...To tell you from the heart_

_You're all I'm thinking of._

Creo que había entendido lo que trataba de decirle ya que vi como sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color carmesí, el cual me encantaba, y como por un breve instante se escuchaba solamente los instrumentos aproveche el momento para plantar un beso en su sonrojada mejilla, pude escuchar una respuesta por parte del público, estaban realmente conmovidos, eso es lo que creo. Quería ver su respuesta, observé como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y siguió con tanto, en ese momento me di cuenta que esa frase que antes había cuestionado fue la única que en realidad me hizo sentir vivo, de nuevo.

_Reaching for the love that seems so far..._

Apenas y dijo esa frase me emocioné, la forma en la que la cantó me dio la total confianza que necesitaba para cantar esta última parte y más importante de la canción, a su lado por supuesto, siempre sería de esa manera de ahora en adelante.

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

Él seguía cantando de manera asombrosa el coro mientras yo adornaba la canción con algunas notas altas, eran algo espontáneas, pero él me había enseñado eso, que cantara la canción tal cual la sentía y en este momento solo quería expresar esa felicidad que llenaba todo mi corazón y deseo que se quede de esa manera.

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love._

Sentí que él me llevaba más adelante, como seguíamos agarrados de la mano, no la había soltado desde que se la tomé y me llevó hacia el frente ,llegando al borde del escenario, donde podía sentir como la multitud aplaudía al ritmo de la canción, en verdad les encantaba. Teníamos total dominio sobre el escenario, la armonía entre nuestras voces era mágica, no podía pedir nada más en ese momento.

_Say it in a prayer. M__y sweet love._

_Dreams will take it there_

_Where the skies are blue, Whoa yeah, to see you once again my love. __Oh my love._

Separábamos nuestras voces y las volvíamos a unir, siempre tuvimos esa facilidad, eran perfecta una con la otra, exactamente como nosotros, estamos hechos uno para el otro. No sé por que no estaba nervioso, antes siempre cualquier canción que cantara estaba extremadamente nervioso aunque tratara de simularlo, ahora mismo no ocurría eso, con verlo podía sentir esa confianza que me daba las fuerzas para continuar, con sólo verlo y conectarme con sus ojos, con su alma.

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again... __My Love._

La canción había finalizado, era como si cada persona en ese lugar se hubiera levantado y nos aplaudiera, como si hubieran visto no sólo una presentación más, sino un verdadero espectáculo, como si en verdad lo hubieran vivido. Al final de esta canción volví a repetir esas dos palabras, dos pequeñas pero muy significativas palabras, Mi amor, estaba seguro que esta vez las había dicho no para el mundo entero que nos pudo haber estado viendo, sino para una sola persona, un perfecto chico de cabellos dorados, piel blanca y ojos azules con una amplia sonrisa que estaba dirigida hacia mí, un chico con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas que apareció después de besar sus suaves y rosados labios en este preciso momento, no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran mientras estuviera al lado de él, al lado de Mi Amor.


End file.
